SOLA
by estrellita97
Summary: trata sobre momoko una chica solitaria que tiene una vida triste asta que conose a un joven rico rebelde fuera de lo comun pero princesa no descansara asta que momoko sufra pero por suerte tendra a unas nuevas amigas miyako y kaoru entren y descubranlo...por faaa


_**HOLA este fic es un poco diferente es de momokoxbrick una historia super tierna encerio dejen reviews de su opinion por fa es importante para mi pero todavia noce si sera una historia de trajedia o aventura diganme que seria mejor por que votarian ha y disculpen las faltas de ortografia **_

_**estos personajes no me pertenesen solo la trama y uno que otro personaje secundario **_

* * *

chapter 1:MI MUNDO GRIS

((LA ALEGRIA ES LA PUERTA HACIA LA FELICIDAD))

Oh por lo menos era lo que mi padre desia, pero que hay de aquellas personas que no tenian alegria en sus vidas sera acaso que nunca tendrian la felicidad al alcanze de sus manos. Yo era una una pequeña muy feliz y alegre vivia con mi padre ya que el me desia que mi madre murio cuando yo naci, desia que era una mujer hermosa que era identica ami, que era la persona mas buena que en este mundo pudo existir yo era inmensamente feliz con mi padre y el recuerdo de mi madre con una nana que me queria mucho y con mi fiel mascota pokii con mis amigos del colegio yo como ya dije era una niña feliz y nunca me hiso falta nada mi padre era el mejor siempre era tan bueno era el mejor de los padres siempre recordare el dia que me regalo a bombon.

-momoko despierta -me desia mi nana

-pero que paso nanita hoy no hay clases-dije medio dormida

-vamos levantate pequeña que tu padre te tiene una sorpresa-dijo ella

-siii-dije con mucho entusiasmo

Recuerdo que ese dia baje desesperada para ver que era lo que me tenia mi PAPI era como yo le desia el estaba sentado en su sillon favorito como decostumbre desallunando unos wafles que por sierto eran mis favoritos yo corri para darle un abrazo y desirle cuanto lo queria como siempre y el me desia que yo era su LINDA MOMOKO y que siempre que sonreia llenaba los corazones de felicidad entonses me lebanto el menton y dijo

-siempre quiero ver esa bella sonrisa en tu rostro momoko-dijo el

entonses me dio un peluche enorme para mi en aquella edad de 5 años aquel peluche tenia forma de dulce ya que yo amaba los dulces y tenia un olor a fresa me encantaba ese fue el mejor regalo que me pudo aver dado recuerdo que aquella tarde jugamos en el jardin que ami pareser era inmenso y tambien mi nana abia echo pastel cada dia en mi casa era especial siempre me divertia sin importar la situasion era una ni a afortunada asta ese dia en que mi mundo cambio.  
Llegue del colejio de prisa por que mi padre estubo enfermo los ultimos meses y siempre que podia estaba con el

-papi cuando te mejoraras para salir a jugar de nuevo

-mi linda momoko pronto pequeña pronto

-yo sere tu enfermera para que te mejores mas rapido

-momoko mi linda momoko cof

-si papi

-te adoro cof cof

-yo tambien papi eres el mejor de los papis

-m-momoko recuerda que uno solo pude llorar con la persona amada cof cof cof

-papi?

entonses mi nana entro y me saco de la abitasion y entro en doctor luego espere mucho tiempo y salio el doctor aquel hombre de edad abansada que cuidaba ami padre le dijo algo al oido ami nana y empezo a llorar yo no entendia nada no sabia nada solo queria ver ami padre y no me lo permitieron entonses vi su cuerpo los ojos abiertos pero el no se mobia para nada entonses fue cuando lo entendi mi padre ya no volveria jamas.

-momoko tu madre vendra por ti-dijo mi nana

-mami pero ella esta en el cielo -dije tan ingenuamente

-momoko devo ser sincera tu madre no murio ella se fue con otro hombre cuando tu nasiste

era mas de lo que mi corazon de 8 años podia resistir asi que me desmalle cuando desperte mi maletas estaban echas pokii no estaba ni mi nana solo el mayordomo que abia visto algunas veses todo era extraño y confuso

-y mi nana-dije con angustia

-ella no volvera señorita-dijo aquel hombre

-y-y mi papi y pokii donde estan todos

-su madre llegara en un momento señorita

mi madre era en lo unico que pensaba pese a lo que me dijo mi nana yo creia mas en lo que desia mi padre que una persona esepsional y maravillosa solo podia imaginar que ella me veria con unos ojos de cariño y me abrasaria con fuerza y ahi y solo en tonses llorar en sus brazoz

-señorita momoko su madre esta aqui

corri tan deprisa que cai unas cuantas veses ya no podia sostener mis lagrimas casi volaba cuando llegue ala puesta principal abia una mujer de cabello castaño ojos verdes delgada y piel de marfil cuando llevo la amirada asia mi no era una mirada de cariño si no de indiferensia esa mujer no era para nada la mujer que protagonisaba las historias de mi padre

-señorita esa es su madre-dijo el mayordomo

-mucho gusto momoko -me dijo aquella persona con una vos tan fria que me helaba

-...- no me atrevi a desir nada

-momoko sabias que es de mala educasion no contestar el saludo de tus mayores

-l-losiento que tal señora

-llamame madre

-l-losiento madre-dije con tanta inseguridad

-vamonos -dijo y me jalo hasia un auto

-pero a donde vamos -dije apunto de llorar pero tenia que ser fuerte

-callate, este es el comienzo de tu nueva vida-dijo casi cruel mente

Y no se equivoco en realidad si era el comienzo de mi peor pesadilla ella se avia casado con un señor rico y poderoso y me llevo a vivir a una nueva ciudad a nueva saltadilla ella ya tenia una vida al lado de aquel hombre pero el ya tenia una hija al pareser era de otro matrimonio pero esa niña tenia mi misma edad era de cabello castaño y ojos de estrella y siempre vestia elegante y era muy cruel y consentida se llamaba princesa al señor casi nunca lo veia por negosios pero complasia en todo a su hija y la persona que me enjendro era muy cariñosa y gentil con ella paresia que ella fuera su verdadera hija yo en esa casa era como una intrusa no encajaba me asignaron una abitasion al fondo de toda la mansion con el tiempo princesa fue notando mi exsistensia y me trataba con odio y despresio me humillaba de las peores maneras y yo solo guardaba silencio ivamos en la misma escuela y por una razon nadie me ablaba siempre estaba sola todos me ignoraban poco tiempo despues descubri que princesa amenazo a todos para que nadie me notara pasaron los años y aquella niña de 8 años alegre y linda desaparesio amis 17 años soy una chica seria que nunca sonrie y siempre guarda sus sentimientos que nunca tubo ni una amiga alguien triste y sola que callo en un mundo oscuro

-señorita momoko cual es el resultado de la ecuasion o no mediga que otra sumergida en su mente -me dijo el profesor molesto

-el resultado es 2x(34)g ala dos profesor

-ejemm ejemm los ojos al pizarron

era una chica inteligente no nesesitaba poner atencion ya todo me aburria en una vida tan solitaria como la mia era normal aburrirse de todo y todos aveses extraño ala vieja momoko la ni a alegre y grasiosa como seria ella ahora deseguro no seria tan patetica como yo ella seria popular jefa de las animadoras rodeada de amigos tal ves un novio y estoy segura que no dejaria que princesa la humillara, un espiritu libre un mariposa en pocas palabras no una triste y aburrida oruga como soy ahora que ubiera pasado si mi padre no uviera muerto RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGG

-que ?-dije la campana me saco de mis pensamientos

sali del salon despasio como siempre ya todos se abian ido ala cafeteria oi en el baño que cinco estudiantes serian transferidos tambien que abria una baile nada me llamaba la atencion deseguro los estudiantes me ignorarian por orden de princesa y me perderia una ves mas el baile que cosas pero en fin asi es mi vida gris y solitaria sin una luz de esperanza

* * *

_**como ven una historia triste pero puede cambiar que opinan trajedia o aventura?¡?¡?¡?¡? dejen su opinion**_


End file.
